In recent years, motor vehicles have been made higher performance such as with vehicles capable of driving at a speed of 350 km/h or more. In the past, there have been proposed technologies to increase the high speed durability performance by controlling the heat generation of compounds, that is, minimizing the tan δ of rubber (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 12-185520). However, there were problems that the braking performance was decreased. Further, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 8-104107 proposes a pneumatic tire having an improved steering stability and riding comfort by making the relationship between the shear modulus of elasticity at 60° C. of the cap tread layer (i.e., layer A) and the under tread layer (i.e., layer B) of the tire tread (respectively GA and GB) to:
GA<GB 
GA=1.5 to 2.0 MPa and
GB=1.6 to 3.0 MPa.
However, further improvements are being demanded.